Wedding Dress
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: this is a sasusaku my first one shot and song fic go to you tube and look up wedding dress english version this one has an alterive ending with Sasusaku its really good sorry for the spelling my lap top is missing keys so dont flame


Its my first 1 shot and song fic this is my fav song wedding dress oh in english u want the korean version ask.

I dont own the song wedding dress or naruto

Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door

You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though weve grown apart  
My brain cant seem to let you go

Sasuke walked down the street as he was walking he say Neji taking to sakura again so with jealousy he walked over there .

" hi Sasuke kun " said Sakura

" hn hi Sakura ,Neji Sakura the hokage wants you " he said Neji's name with venom and he watched Sakura walk off with a nod.

" can i help you Uchiha "Asked Neji .

" stay away from Sakura hugaya " said Sasuke

" oh im sorry i didnt know you were her father the last time i checked no one owned her...yet" said Neji adding the ending which Sasuke got really mad at but smirked as he got an idea.

" how about we make a deal who ever impresses Sakura and gets a date first wins her and the other one has to leave her alone" said Sasuke with a cocky smirk.

" fine deal " said Neji as he shock Sasuke hand and he walked off to do who knows what .

" hahaha " said Sasuke as he also walked off to the hokages office .

Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight

(Pre-Chorus)  
I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on

(Chorus)  
Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free

After that day Sasuke and Neji were trying really hard to get a date with Sakura but she was always bussy that was until one day while training Sasuke was about to ask her out but Neji poped out and got to her in stead she looked like she was gonna say no but she said yes which cause sasukes whole world to crumble down as he saw Neji walk off with HIS Sakura but who cares about a agreement he would get his sweet cherry blossom back no matter what .

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you and  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress

On the dates day at the spring festival with Sakura pov

The day was asked out by Neji i was hoping it would have been Sasuke he is my only love but after he came back from killing his brother and that gay bastard he called sensei he seemed to act weird around me well really wasn't i pretty enough for him i thought as a looked my self in the mirror i had all the right curves in the right places maybe my boobs were a little to big gasp maybe he likes girls with small boobs ahh he probably likes that karin girl well ill show him im way better then her today was my date with Neji i liked him but hey i love Sasuke kun

i had just put my kimono (sp)on it was really pretty it was black with red cherry blossom trees and it had a black obi it ended mid thigh she has black heals on with they hole type stockings ( i really dont know the name of it but check it out on my bio and tell me what u call it ) She looked really pretty as she was walking down the street she saw Neji making out with Tenten as she saw that she ran away crying .

Sasuke pov

i was walking down the street were the festival toke place and i saw Sakura run passed me crying as i look back to see why i saw huygga making out with Tenten felt bad for Sakura but hey here was my chance but before that im gonna make huygga even more blnd . as i walked up to Neji i called his name with discuste.

" hey huygga "

" what uchih- "ahh but he never finished that sentence because i punched him in the face and he was knocked out cold and then i ran after Sakura.

(Verse 2)  
Snappin out this misery  
Depression this aint me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees

You got control of me  
And I, I cant explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane

Since youve moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack

(Pre-Chorus)

(Chorus)

(Verse 3 - )  
And I see you with your man  
and it's hard to understand  
If we belong, if I did you wrong,  
where we even began  
We would always fuss and fight  
and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl and you were  
my world but you'd never trust this guy  
'Cause the things I do when  
I'm on the stage,  
they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all  
the female fans  
and then we grew apart  
And I just don't get when  
you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on  
at the times when it ain't working  
And everytime that you say  
it's over it breaks my heart  
and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot  
of times in the past  
but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out,  
how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next,  
I'm left with an imperfect smile

when i finally fond her she was sitting in a cherry blosom tree thats when i saw her for the first time sense the hokages office she was crying but boy did she look beautiful wow never seen something like it thats when i snapped out of my trance and climbed the tree when got up i hug her from behind and said

" its ok he a jack ass " i said and she stiffened but then was calm and said.

" you saw " she said,

" yah im sorry but look at the bright side " said Sasuke

" what bright side you dont like me i just saw my date sucking someone else's face and im so ugly you would rather go on a date with that red head because shes flat and my boobs are way to big and you dont like that and im week and ann-" as she rambled Sasuke got tired and kissed her strate on the lips and then she shut up as they kissed Sasuke licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance which she granted shyly after that heated make out session they pulled away and stared at each other.

" so you dont think they are to big and you dont like flat chested grls " Sakura asked cutely

" what dumb question they are big but hey thats way good for me " said Sasuke with a smirk which caused Sakura to giggle .

"you look beautiful " Sasuke whispered in her ear .

" hehe thank you you look hot " said Sakura which caused Sasuke to chuckle ,

" Sakura i love you" said Sasuke as he nuzzled her neck

" i love you to Sasuke kun " said Sakura .

" Oh and Sakura i saw your pink under wear " said Sasuke as he jumped off the tree and ran with a blushing Sakura on his tail.

But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you and  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you

In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress

OK WHAT DD YOU THINK I LIKED IT IT WAS MY FIRST SONG FIC AND ONE SHOT AND THIS IS MY FAV SONG SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE SONG IN A KOREAN VERSION JUST ASK OH AND IF YOU WANT A SQUEAL WELL TATA.


End file.
